Destiny Changed
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: The Doctor stumbles upon the ruins of District 12 in a world where the rebellion fails. In order to prevent this past, he goes back to prevent the most important death: Katniss's father. With him alive, time is rewritten, yet the Games await.
1. Prologue

A/N: probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I thought out the first couple chapters of this idea, so I'm gonna go through with it. Enjoy.

Disclaimers are on my profile.

Destiny Changed

Prologue

A screech echoed across a burnt wasteland, surrounded by forest. It repeated seven times before ending; it was a signal of arrival known across Creation. At the point where it had come from was now a blue box that stood eight feet tall. The words "Police – Public Call – Box" were scribed on the top rim. The door creaked open.

Three people stepped out, one of them talking. "As I was saying, the Medusa Cascade is an important place for me –" he turned and saw the world they had arrived on. Fiddling in his left coat pocket, he drew a small device that shown green and buzzed. He waved it around, panicked.

"Doctor, where are we?" one of his companions asked. She had red hair and was the shortest one there. She asked the question when the Doctor didn't reply.

"I don't think this is right," the Doctor said, staring at his device. _What are you trying to tell me, sonic? Why can't you just tell me what I want to know?_ He looked back at the two. "Rory, Amy, get back inside the TARDIS." They nodded and turned to get back in.

"Halt!" a voice called out. They all turned to find a soldier in white, his gun aimed at them. They hadn't seen him when they got out and he hadn't been in clearing when they arrived. The three all raised their hands, watching. The soldier approached them. "Who are you with?" he asked.

"We're with the Doctor," Amy said, pointing at the Doctor. The soldier turned to him, glaring.

"Where does your loyalty lay, Doctor?" He sneered at him. "With the Capitol, or with District 13?" The Doctor stared at him for a moment before jumping up, shouting. He clapped before turning to his companions.

"I know where we are!" he said to Amy and Rory. "We're in Panem, which is what America becomes. Nasty business dealing with the in betweens." He turned back to the soldier. "Peacekeeper, what was the last Hunger Game to pass?"

"Seventy-five wasn't completed," he said. "Rebels from 13 rescued some of the tributes." The Peacekeeper glared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that means we're close to the Seventy-Fourth Games, which is a fixed point in time." The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, smiling at Rory and Amy. They exchanged a quick glance of panic before following him in. The Peacekeeper followed them and entered the box with them.

His mouth dropped when he entered the TARDIS. An expansive chamber was where he expected a tight fit. A large cylinder surrounded by a variety of odd switches towered at its center. The Doctor was standing near it, one hand cupping his rounded jaw and the other pushing his tweed jacket back.

He raised a hand. "Don't ask why it's larger on the inside; it just is. Now, what can you tell me about the catalyst of the rebellion? This person has to be involved with the previous Games."

"It's simple," the Peacekeeper said. They all turned to face him. "Her name is Katniss Everdeen and she was 17 years old."

"'Was 17'?" Rory asked. He wore a blue vest over a red and white flannel shirt. He turned to the Doctor. "What does he mean?"

The Doctor appeared sad, staring at the floor. "He means she's dead." He looked up at the Peacekeeper. "What can you tell us about her? Personality traits, family history, close relatives?"

"She was a poacher, something we believer her father also did. Someone came in claiming that Joseph Everdeen was poaching." He laughed, glancing up. "None of believed him. Even with the nice pinstripe suit and the Capitol accent, those god-awful sneakers of his were a give away that he was lying." He noticed the Doctor's face; he appeared hurt, which made no sense to him. "Did I say something wrong?"

The Doctor realized the question was aimed at him after Amy and Rory began staring. "What color were the sneakers?"

"Red. Why?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No reason. How long ago was that?"

The Peacekeeper tilted his eyes up. "I'd guess that was five years before she got reaped…" his eyes widen as Amy and Rory grab his arms. They drag him back to the door and toss him out into District 12.

"Thanks!" they say, waving. They shut the door and the screeching that signaled the TARDIS's arrival began once more. The Peacekeeper watched as it disappeared before swearing.

"Punks."

* * *

The TARDIS appeared once more, this time in a populated District 12 years before the Seventy-Fourth Games. Today is that day that Joseph Everdeen dies. _Or did die_, the Doctor tells himself. The three stepped out of the box and the Doctor turned to his human companions. "Judging by where we are, my accent and Amy's will stick out too much." His gaze fell on Rory only.

"Uh, Doctor? What are you thinking?"

"You're going to make sure Joseph gets arrested today. It turns out that this isn't my first visit; I now remember coming here after losing Rose and meeting Donna." He notices the confused looks. "Don't worry about it. Rory, stay away from the man the Peacekeeper described and no strange paradoxes will occur."

"You sure about this Doctor?" he asked.

"Of course I am. This'll work out fine. Hopefully," the Doctor added, looking at the sky and snapping his fingers. He pushed Rory, sending him off towards the District proper.

"If this doesn't work," Amy began.

"It'll work Pond." He raised a hand. "As long as Rory avoids past me, we'll be fine. He's the correct type that he'll look normal-ish and his accent won't set him off as being not from here."

"Chances this works," she said, crossing her arms.

"High."

* * *

It took Rory only ten minutes to find the Justice Building. It wasn't too hard, given the high number of Peacekeepers and the marble façade. He walked up the steps and reached for the door. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the Peacekeeper asked.

"I uh…saw someone poaching. Beyond the fence." The five soldiers surrounded him, laughing amongst themselves.

"Don't tell me," the main one said. "Is it Joseph Everdeen?" Rory nodded and they laughed. Hard. "We already had a Capitol representative tell us that. We have zero evidence that he poaches and nobody we've questioned has told us that our information is correct."

Rory turned away from him, thinking. A thought came to mind and he turned back to them. "Do you have cameras in the woods?" The Peacekeeper nodded. "I'd suggest checking them." The soldiers exchanged glances before agreeing. They escorted Rory to the surveillance room on the main floor. The Peacekeeper there looked over at them when they arrived.

"What can I do for you?"

"This man here believes that he's discovered a poacher and wants us to check the tapes." The guard nodded and entered the forest camera system. They flicked from camera to camera until they came full circle.

"What if you try Sunday mornings?" Rory said. The main Peacekeeper nodded to the guard and they went through the tapes from early Sunday. On the fifth camera, near an area called the Meadow, they spotted an armed Everdeen. He was stalking through the woods with a bow.

"Well look at that," the guard said. "It appears that Joe was poachin'." He reached over for the phone and dialed a quick number. _They only use seven digits. Curious_. The guard waited a couple of seconds before the other side was picked up. "Yeah, this is Jarr. It appears that a Mr. Joseph Everdeen has been poachin'. Bring him over to the Justice Building to see if he wants to negotiate or take the lashings now. " He ended the conversation.

"Is that it?" Rory asked. The Peacekeepers nodded.

"Do you wish to stick around for when he arrives?" the main Peacekeeper asked.

"Is it fine if I go get a friend; he was the one who spotted Joe in the woods." The Peacekeeper shrugged and they let Rory go. They told him to be back in fifteen minutes or else get lost. He took off back towards the TARDIS, running.

* * *

Rory and the Doctor returned to the Justice Building only ten minutes after the former left. They walked up the stone steps and the Peacekeeper at the top let them in. The main soldier was waiting for them, looking at a large painting. On it was a man with a white beard and deformed lips.

"You're back earlier than I expected," the Peacekeeper said. He turned to face them. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Identification?" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the man. He scanned it before nodding. "Come this way." He led them to the rickety elevator. The three got inside and the Peacekeeper pressed a button. They descended down a floor before the door opened. He led them to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Is it possible we can talk with him alone?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll give you ten minutes. I may even let you pick his punishment." The Doctor nodded before entering the room. Rory followed, but he was told to stay outside.

"I need you to visit his family and find Katniss," he told Rory. The Peacekeeper gave him a confused look, but didn't question into what he had said.

The door closed behind the Doctor and he approached the table. Sitting on the other side was a man, coated in soot. His pinstripe uniform was blackened from the mines he worked in.

"Mr. Everdeen, I am the Doctor and I need to speak to you on some important matters." Joseph looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, glaring. "What does a Capitol suit like you want from me?"

"It concerns your daughter Katniss and things that will happen, no matter what." Joseph's eyes narrowed. "In five years she's going to end up in the Hunger Games and there is nothing anyone can do about that, not even me. It is a fixed event in time; something that always happens. What can be done is to change how she grows up. In a different life you die today in the mines. Six years later District 12 is wiped out and your daughter, along with the rest of a rebellion led by District 13, are killed."

Joseph laughed at him. "You want me to believe you?" He leaned back, still laughing. "Come up with a better lie next time." The Doctor turned half of his body away and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you humans so stubborn?" He drew his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door. The door locked and the Doctor returned his attention to Joseph. "I am the last Time Lord. I have been to this future and if you don't believe me, I can show you."

"What are you going to use? A time machine?"

"That is a possibility, but I can show you in other ways." The Doctor walked up to Joseph and smacked his head against Everdeen's. He reeled back, holding his head.

"I think you gave me more than just a destroyed 12," he said, nursing his head. "What do you need from me?" he asked, looking up at the Time Lord.

"I need you to be there for Katniss and make sure she doesn't have the same flaw last time: unwillingness to connect with others. She must not be allowed to feed the rest of her family, even as strong as it made her." The Doctor unlocked the door. "I'm going to petition for you to have a hunting license. The Capitol will skim off some of your haul, but in exchange you'll be able to train Katniss. She will win no matter what, but she needs skills to survive the war that'll come about."

"War?"

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry about that. You have five years to prepare her. I'll come back and visit you on the day of that Reaping. Good luck, Joseph and I wish Katniss the best of luck."

He walked away and opened the door. "May the odds be ever in your favor." The Doctor then left the room and was confronted by the main Peacekeeper. "How much did you hear?"

"Too much," he said. "We'll accept your idea and I'll get the proper paperwork through." He squinted, taking in the Doctor. "I've met you, haven't I?"

"Yes. I was here earlier. Plus in my past, your could've been future, we met. However, that will not happen."

A/N: well, there's the beginning. Everyone who reviews will receive the conversation between Rory and the rest of the Everdeen's. You'll also guarantee I continue past the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Casamora and ladyyuuki16 for reviewing. It sounds like Casamora wasn't too excited about the pairing possibilities.

Chapter 1

Katniss was woken by a light touch on her shoulder and not Prim screaming, as she had expected. She drew the knife she always slept with and swung it towards where the hand was. Her blade was met by another knife, one she always met on these mornings. "We're hunting?" she asked her father. He was nodding when she looked up from beneath her frayed hair. Five years ago she had been told she was going to win the Hunger Games. The two men who had shown up didn't tell her when, but that she was going to go in one day.

That convinced her not to take out tesserae, even as much as they'd need it. That was until last year, when a nasty winter had made the woods surrounding District 12 impossible to reach. The Peacekeepers needed her father to survive, and through that arrangement his family, so she took out her first one. Katniss didn't like taking them out, but it was one small problem, and one that didn't worry her like others in the Seam.

Katniss pulled herself out of her bed and pulled on pants and a simple shirt. The Capitol supplied boots and jackets for them, so they'd pick them up at the Gate.

"Today's the day," her father, Joseph said. That day five years ago when he met those two men had also been the day he had switched jobs. He was once a miner, but now he hunted. Legally. If he didn't work for the Capitol, he'd be a poacher and depending on the haul and where they caught you, it was from ten lashes up to execution.

"You sure?" Katniss asked.

"They told me seventy-four. That's the one you'll win, and that's the one that starts today." Katniss grumbles, feeling that she's not prepared enough. Her father laughs as they step out of the shack they live in. The stone tiles are cold against their bare feet and the soot from the mine coats the bottoms. A Peacekeeper transport pulls up as they reach the road. The looming vehicle fills the entire street and the side opens.

"Morning Everdeen's," the Peacekeeper inside says. "Ready for the Reaping today?" They nodded, climbing in. "Isn't it Primrose's first year?" They both glanced at their house as the transport drove away, answering his question.

"A train arrived last night," Joseph said. "Who was on it?"

"I heard some 'Doctor' arrived on the train last night," the Peacekeeper told them. "I got to speak with him this morning. Curious fellow, a little crazy if I say so myself." He leaned back and threw his arms out. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. I remember when he showed up all of those years ago."

"He was rather bizarre, wasn't he?" Joseph told the soldier. They both laughed, leaving Katniss out. She had never met the man; even with the story her father told her and the few she had picked off of Rory during his annual visit, he was still enigmatic.

The two men continued to talk and laugh as they made their way to the Gate. It had been created after Joseph had been given the job as a professional hunter. He never told them about whom they met in the woods nor how else to get out there; he just showed up for work, and returned with a good haul. It was that or they'd starve, for he was paid for what he brought back.

They reached the Gate as the sun just cracked the horizon. Katniss and her father entered the Peacekeeper post there, putting on their equipment. It was silent between the two, for all she wanted to know about involved what was to happen and she didn't trust the Capitol's guards sent to keep them in line. _District 12, where you can starve in safety_. They had tried to get them to use guns, but Joseph insisted on bows. 'Why change what I already know,' he had told them.

They stood in a holding chamber once done with equipment. The Peacekeeper there told them to keep a watch for rabbits and strawberries. Deer was always needed meat, but squirrel could be kept. The Gate was then opened and they walked into the woods.

Katniss felt all of the tension inside of her body fade away as they drew their bows. The woods had become a haven for her and whenever she could go with her father, she did. Chances to hunt with him weren't always common, but she took advantage of when they came about.

"I'm going to check on the strawberry patch and the lower traps," Joseph said. "Make sure the upper ones are fine and hunt along the way. They said we can keep squirrel, so try to get as much as you can get that won't make it look like we're plundering." She nodded before heading out. The traps her father had sent her towards were closer to the fence. There was another person who had traps in that area, but he was a poacher. Katniss had met him a couple of times before, but never alone. _Please let this be his day off_.

She spotted him as she came upon her first trap. His back was to her and he was looking down. "Is this one of yours, Catnip?" Katniss glared into his back as she continued to approach. "It's well made."

"Yes it is, Gale." The man turned around. He was two years older than Katniss and one of the largest men in the Seam.

"Ready for the Reaping?" he asked. She nodded, not wishing to speak with him. "Too bad this trap didn't catch anything." He reached back. "However, you did catch all of this." In his hands was a string of rabbits, seven total. A smile tugged at Katniss's lips, but she held it back. _I'm going into the Hunger Games today. There is no reason to smile. Not until I get back home_.

"That'll appease the Peacekeepers. You shouldn't be here. They're gonna turn the power on in an hour." Gale smiled.

"I'll be fine. I've been out here single early this morning. I came out before the Peacekeepers even woke up." Katniss shook her head, appalled by Gale's cunning and stupidity.

"One of these days they're gonna catch you and then what? Chances are you won't get as lucky as my dad did." Gale snorted.

"I don't think anyone will ever get that lucky. He got caught poaching when he wasn't even in the woods and what does he get? A Capitol job hunting." Gale shook his head, looking away from Katniss. "That's not what's supposed to happen here. Not in District 12, of all places."

"Then where is it supposed to happen?" she asked, hoping he'd soon leave. It was bad enough that he was poaching.

"Somewhere else. A place where people can go where they want do and do what they want." Gale scowled at her before turning towards the fence. They couldn't see it, but they knew it was there. "It's a symbol of our imprisonment and slavery to a Capitol that says it's here to help us, but it just kills us. Either at home in our chains, or in that dammed arena, for everyone to see."

Katniss had heard these things out of him whenever father and her ran into Gale. She didn't like hearing about them, so she turned away, the rabbits over her shoulder. "Good luck today," she said. "May the odds…"

"…Be ever in your favor," he finished, knowing the short line they heard every year. Gale watched as Katniss walked off. Once she was far enough away, she brought up her bow and notched an arrow, searching the trees for squirrel.

Gale was the closest thing she had to a brother. She was closer to other guys in 12, but he was the only one who could ever be family. She had no thoughts of a relationship with him, though. She had zero thoughts of children or even marriage as long as the Hunger Games still existed. Any child of hers was a prime candidate for the Games.

Katniss son caught a squirrel out the corner of her eye. She stopped and waited for it to cross over onto the branch above the path she was on. With the notched bow, she raised her arms and aimed for where it would be. The animal skirted from the main section of the tree and onto the branch, stopping halfway. She released the arrow and before the squirrel could move, the arrow slammed into its eye socket. She smiled as it fell from the tree.

Katniss was able to catch the dead squirrel before it hit the ground. If it had landed, then it wouldn't be as worth much to whomever she decided to trade with. She removed the arrow as if she was performing brain surgery, mindful of other parts. It took another ten minutes and one more squirrel to find her father, already on his way back to the Gate.

This was another one of his tests, Katniss realized. Every once and a while he liked to head back early. He did it to prep her for the Games, she knew, but it had started out as a simple game of tag. Now she had to sneak up, take him down, and force him to say "uncle". That was hard, she had learned.

Katniss climbed up into the forest canopy, pausing when her father glanced backwards. Once his eyes were gone, she sipped up into the high branches, thick enough to hold her weight. She moved from tree to tree, stopping each time she landed. Joseph was probably getting suspicious, she guessed, but she continued through. Being loud wasn't that helpful, but it did provide a little reassurance.

When she got right above him, she paused. Cords were wrapped around his hands, formed into fists. Katniss jumped onto him once he was far enough that she'd land on his back and shove him forward. She landed on her feet while he slid forward, crashing into branches. She drew out her knife and charged him, still down. Before he could move, she was on top of him and the knife was at his throat.

"I win," she said, breathing hard. Joseph smiled.

"You're ready. Thank God you're ready." They got up and headed back to the Gate.

The Peacekeepers took all of the rabbits and a good portion of the strawberries, leaving enough for a single trade. She was left with her two squirrels, one of them to stay home with her father. They split from their house, Katniss getting her shoes. Ready, she headed into town with the single squirrel and a small container of strawberries. It was ten and the Reaping wasn't until one, a small luxury given to them due to the fact Capitol citizens enjoy watching them back to back, from District 1 to District 12.

Katniss's first stop was the Mayor's house. His daughter, Madge, had a fancy for strawberries. Madge was also one of her few friends. On that morning, a lady from the Capitol met Katniss. It took her a second before she realized it was the District escort.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" she asked, spotting the box. The lady took it from Katniss and opened it, surprised to see strawberries.

"It's for the Mayor's daughter," Katniss said. The escort smiled at her.

"Uh huh, honey," she said and turned away, tossing one into her mouth. The door was then slammed shut in Katniss's face. She growled, wishing she had her bow with her.

She walked away from that door and headed towards the Bakery. The Baker traded for squirrels, but Katniss was sure that he didn't eat them. Even though she was still angry about the treatment she had received from the Capitol woman, she knocked on the back door. It opened and it wasn't the Baker who answered.

It was his son, Peeta.

Katniss knew Peeta well. They were the same age, thus in the same grade at school. A couple years back he had asked her on a date. She had run all the way home, frightened. Her father had already told her about her fate, and after hearing rumors about what happen to Victors, she was terrified to get close to anyone.

"Katniss," he said. "What brings you hear?"

"I…uh, have something to trade," she said, revealing the squirrel. He smiled at her and reached for it.

"Like usual, I see," he said, smiling. He reached behind the doorway and pulled out a bag, tossing a loaf of bread into it. "here you go." Katniss grabbed it and stood there, staring at him. Peeta remained in place, not sure what to do. "Katniss? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Why did you run away?" Peeta asked. Katniss looked away, taking a step forward.

"You'll see." She then left, heading home.

A/N: As you can see their relationship is different. I don't know how this is going to play into this.


End file.
